


Mouse Memory

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, Sailor Galaxia remembered sending Sailor Iron Mouse to collect Star Seeds earlier.





	Mouse Memory

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Scowling, Sailor Galaxia remembered sending Sailor Iron Mouse to collect Star Seeds earlier. Other things she remembered? Sailor Iron Mouse always returning without Star Seeds. Another memory. A memory of killing Sailor Iron Mouse. She tried to remember anything positive about her. Nothing. Sailor Iron Mouse always irritated Sailor Galaxia.

 

THE END


End file.
